hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific hurricane season (Harvey)
Note: This is part of a fictional series, it is not based on the ongoing Pacific hurricane season. Since I'm going on a vacation for 2 weeks, I will work on Phase 1 before I leave, then phase 2 afterwards. *Phase 1: Alvin - Lorena *Phase 2: Mario - Alpha ---- The 2019 Pacific hurricane season was the most active Pacific hurricane season ever, shattering numerous records. The season produced 29 named storms-a new record. The season officially started on May 15 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1 in the central Pacific, and lasted until November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:815 height:205 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alvin (TS)" from:13/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Barbara (C3)" from:19/06/2019 till:21/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Cosme (C1)" from:29/06/2019 till:04/07/2019 color:TS text:"Dalila (TS)" from:07/07/2019 till:13/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Erick (C2)" from:09/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Flossie (C4)" from:13/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Akoni (C1)" barset:break from:18/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Gil (C3)" from:19/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Henriette (C2)" from:28/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:"Ivo (TS)" from:02/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Juliette (C4)" from:05/08/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:TS text:"Ema (TS)" from:08/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Kiko (C5)" from:11/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Lorena (C5)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Alvin' 'Hurricane Barbara' 'Hurricane Cosme' 'Tropical Storm Dalila' 'Hurricane Erick' 'Hurricane Flossie' 'Hurricane Akoni' 'Hurricane Gil' 'Hurricane Henriette' 'Tropical Storm Ivo' 'Hurricane Juliette' 'Tropical Storm Ema' 'Hurricane Kiko' 'Hurricane Lorena' Lorena was a powerful, long lived storm that became the strongest storm of the season, as well as the second-most intense Pacific hurricane on record. It existed in all three Pacific basins, reaching category 5 status in all basins. Despite the extreme intensity, the name was not retired as it only caused minimal damage. Its precursor did leave heavy rainfall in El Salvador, but caused minimal to no damage and no deaths. Tropical Storm Hone Tropical Storm Mario Tropical Storm Narda Tropical Storm Octave Tropical Storm Priscilla Hurricane Raymond Tropical Storm Iona Tropical Storm Sonia Tropical Storm Tico Tropical Storm Velma Tropical Storm Wallis Tropical Storm Xina Tropical Storm York Tropical Storm Zlda Tropical Storm Alpha Storm names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2019. All of the names were used this year, the names Wallis, York and Zelda were used for the first time this year, and Alpha was used in the eastern Pacific for the first time. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Mario, which replaced Manuel. Retirement On (date), at the 42nd session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Kiko, name and name due to the damage and deaths that they caused, and they will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. They will be replaced with Replacement name for the 2025 Pacific hurricane season.